psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Muscular dystrophy
| ICD9 = - | ICDO = | OMIM = | MedlinePlus = 001190 | eMedicineSubj = orthoped | eMedicineTopic = 418 | MeshID = D009136 }} Muscular dystrophy refers to a group of genetic, hereditary muscle diseases that cause progressive muscle weakness. Muscular Dystrophy Campaign Retrieved 9 April 2007. Muscular dystrophies are characterized by progressive skeletal muscle weakness, defects in muscle proteins, and the death of muscle cells and tissue. Nine diseases including Duchenne, Becker, limb girdle, congenital, facioscapulohumeral, myotonic, oculopharyngeal, distal, and Emery-Dreifuss are always classified as muscular dystrophyMay 2006 report to Congress on Implementation of the MD CARE Act, as submitted by Department of Health and Human Service's National Institutes of Health but there are more than 100 diseases in total with similarities to muscular dystrophy. Most types of MD are multi-system disorders with manifestations in body systems including the heart, gastrointestinal and nervous systems, endocrine glands, skin, eyes and other organs. History The first historical account of muscular dystrophy appeared in 1830, when Sir Charles Bell wrote an essay about an illness that caused progressive weakness in boys. Six years later, another scientist reported on two brothers who developed generalized weakness, muscle damage, and replacement of damaged muscle tissue with fat and connective tissue. At that time the symptoms were thought to be signs of tuberculosis. In the 1850s, descriptions of boys who grew progressively weaker, lost the ability to walk, and died at an early age became more prominent in medical journals. In the following decade, French neurologist Guillaume Duchenne gave a comprehensive account of 13 boys with the most common and severe form of the disease (which now carries his name — Duchenne muscular dystrophy). It soon became evident that the disease had more than one form, and that these diseases affected people of either sex and of all ages. Genetic cause These conditions are inherited, and the different muscular dystrophies follow various inheritance patterns The best-known type, Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD), is inherited in an X-linked recessive pattern, meaning that the mutated gene that causes the disorder is located on the X chromosome, one of the two sex chromosomes, and is thus considered sex-linked. In males (who have only one X chromosome) one altered copy of the gene in each cell is sufficient to cause the condition. In females (who have two X chromosomes) a mutation must generally be present in both copies of the gene to cause the disorder (relatively rare exceptions, manifesting carriers, do occur due to dosage compensation/X-inactivation). Males are therefore affected by X-linked recessive disorders much more often than females. A characteristic of X-linked inheritance is that fathers cannot pass X-linked traits to their sons. In about two thirds of DMD cases, an affected male inherits the mutation from a mother who carries one altered copy of the DMD gene. The other one third of cases probably result from new mutations in the gene. Females who carry one copy of a DMD mutation may have some signs and symptoms related to the condition (such as muscle weakness and cramping), but these are typically milder than the signs and symptoms seen in affected males. Duchenne muscular dystrophy and Becker's muscular dystrophy are caused by mutations of the gene for the dystrophin protein and lead to an overabundance of the enzyme creatine kinase.Medline Plus Medical Encyclopedia Retrieved 8 May 2007.Centres for Disease Control and Prevention Retrieved 8 May 2007. The dystrophin gene is the largest gene in humans.Tennyson, C et al (1995) "The human dystrophin gene requires 16 hours to be transcribed and is cotranscriptionally spliced." Nature Genetics 9', 184 - 190. Retrieved 25 January 2008 Faillures in muscle repair When muscle cells undergo injury, quiescent satellite cells are released from beneath the basement membrane. They become activated and re-enter the cell cycle. These dividing cells are known as the "transit amplifying pool" before undergoing myogenic differentiation to form new (post-mitotic) myotubes. There is also evidence suggesting that these cells are capable of fusing with existing myofibers to facilitate growth and repair. The process of muscle regeneration involves considerable remodeling of extracellular matrix and, where extensive damage occurs, is incomplete. Fibroblasts within the muscle deposit scar tissue, which can impair muscle function, and is a significant part of the pathology of muscular dystrophies. Satellite cells proliferate following muscle trauma (Seale, et al., 2003) and form new myofibers through a process similar to foetal muscle development (Parker, et al., 2003). After several cell divisions, the satellite cells begin to fuse with the damaged myotubes and undergo further differentiations and maturation, with peripheral nuclei as in hallmark (Parker, et al., 2003). One of the first roles described for IGF-1 was its involvement in the proliferation and differentiation of satellite cells. In addition, IGF-1 expression in skeletal muscle extends the capacity to activate satellite cell proliferation (Charkravarthy, et al., 2000), increasing and prolonging the beneficial effects to the aging muscle. Reviews in: Mourkioti and Rosenthal (2005), Trends in Immunology, Vol 26, No. 10 Hawke and Garry (2001), Journal of Applied Physiology, Vol 19, Page 534-551 Symptoms Principal symptoms include: * Progressive Muscular Wasting (weakness) * Poor Balance * Frequent Falls * Walking Difficulty * Waddling Gait * Calf Pain * Limited Range of Movement * Muscle Contractures * Respiratory Difficulty * Drooping Eyelids (ptosis) * Gonadal Atrophy * Scoliosis (curvature of the spine) * Inability to walk Some types of Muscular Dystrophy can affect the heart, causing cardiomyopathy or arrhythmias. Diagnosis The diagnosis of muscular dystrophy is based on the results of a muscle biopsy. In some cases, a DNA blood test may be all that is needed. A physical examination and the patient's medical history will help the doctor determine the type of muscular dystrophy. Specific muscle groups are affected by different types of muscular dystrophy. Often, there is a loss of muscle mass (wasting), which may be hard to see because some types of muscular dystrophy cause a build up of fat and connective tissue that makes the muscle appear larger. This is called pseudohypertrophy. Prognosis The prognosis for people with muscular dystrophy varies according to the type and progression of the disorder. Some cases may be mild and progress very slowly over a normal lifespan, while others produce severe muscle weakness, functional disability, and loss of the ability to walk. Some children with muscular dystrophy die in infancy while others live into adulthood with only moderate disability. The muscles affected vary, but can be around the pelvis, shoulder, face or elsewhere. Muscular dystrophy can affect adults, but the more severe forms tend to occur in early childhood. Treatment There is no known cure for muscular dystrophy. Inactivity (such as bed-rest and even sitting for long periods) can worsen the disease. Physical therapy and orthopedic instruments (''e.g., wheelchairs, standing frames) may be helpful. There is no specific treatment for any of the forms of muscular dystrophy. Physical therapy to prevent contractures (a condition when an individual with a muscular dystrophy grows and the muscles don't move with the bones and can easily be slowed down and/or make the individual's body straighter by daily physical therapy), orthoses (orthopedic appliances used for support) and corrective orthopedic surgery may be needed to improve the quality of life in some cases. The cardiac problems that occur with Emery-Dreifuss muscular dystrophy and myotonic muscular dystrophy may require a pacemaker. The myotonia (delayed relaxation of a muscle after a strong contraction) occurring in myotonic muscular dystrophy may be treated with medications such as quinine, phenytoin, or mexiletine but no actual long term treatment has been found. Research Projects A grid computing-based research project called "Help Cure Muscular Dystrophy" was launched on December 19, 2006 by Décrypthon. The Jain Foundation is involved in research into Miyoshi myopathy, a form of distal muscular dystrophy and LGMD2B, a limb-girdle muscular dystrophy.Jain Foundation Inc: Research into Miyoshi/LGMD2B MY0-029 MYO-029 is an experimental myostatin inhibiting drug developed by Wyeth Pharmaceuticals for the treatment of muscular dystrophy. Myostatin is a protein that inhibits the growth of muscle tissue, MYO-029 is a recombinant human antibody designed to bind and inhibit the activity of myostatin. A 2005/2006 trial was completed by Wyeth in Collegeville, PA. As of April 2007, the results of the study have not yet been made public, but it is one of the few known drugs in development for the treatment for muscular dystrophy. National research and support in the United States Within the United States, the three primary federally funded organizations that focus on Muscular Dystrophy include the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS), National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMS), and National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD). In 1966, the Muscular Dystrophy Association began its annual Jerry Lewis MDA Telethon, which has arguably done more to raise awareness of muscular dystrophy than any other event or initiative. On December 18, 2001 the MD CARE Act was signed into law and amends the Public Health Service Act to provide research for the various muscular dystrophies. This law also established the Muscular Dystrophy Coordinating Committee to help focus research efforts through a coherent research strategy.H.R. 717--107th Congress (2001): MD-CARE Act, GovTrack.us (database of federal legislation), (accessed Jul 29, 2007)Public Law 107-84, PDF as retrieved from NIH website Types of Muscular Dystrophy Becker's muscular dystrophy (BMD) Becker muscular dystrophy (BMD) is a less severe variant of Duchenne muscular dystrophy and is caused by the production of a truncated, but partially functional form of dystrophin. Survival is usually into middle age. http://www.mdausa.org/disease/40list.html: MD USA Website (accessed 03SEP2007) Congenital muscular dystrophy Age at onset: birth; symptoms include general muscle weakness and possible joint deformities; disease progresses slowly; shortened life span. Congenital muscular dystrophy includes several disorders with a range of symptoms. Muscle degeneration may be mild or severe. Problems may be restricted to skeletal muscle, or muscle degeneration may be pair with effects on the brain and other organ systems. A number of the forms of the congenital muscular dystrophies are caused by defects in proteins that are thought to have some relationship to the dystrophin-glycoprotein complex and to the connections between muscle cells and their surrounding cellular structure. Some forms of congenital muscular dystrophy show severe brain malformations, such as lissencephaly and hydrocephalus. Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) is the most common childhood form of muscular dystrophy. DMD usually becomes clinically evident when a child begins walking. Patients typically require a wheelchair by age 10 to 12 and die in their late teens or early 20s. In the early 1990s, researchers identified the gene for the protein dystrophin which, when absent, causes DMD. The dystrophin gene is the largest known gene in humans. Since the gene is on the X-chromosome, this disorder affects primarily males. Females who are carriers have milder symptoms. Sporadic mutations in this gene occur frequently, accounting for a third of cases. The remaining two-thirds of cases are inherited in a recessive pattern. age at onset: two to six years; symptoms include general muscle weakness and wasting; affects pelvis, upper arms, and upper legs; eventually involves all voluntary muscles; survival beyond 20 years is rare. Dystrophin is part of a complex structure involving several other protein components. The "dystrophin-glycoprotein complex" helps anchor the structural skeleton within the muscle cells, through the outer membrane of each cell, to the tissue framework that surrounds each cell. Due to defects in this assembly, contraction of the muscle leads to disruption of the outer membrane of the muscle cells and eventual weakening and wasting of the muscle. Distal muscular dystrophy Distal muscular dystrophies' age at onset: 40 to 60 years; symptoms include weakness and wasting of muscles of the hands, forearms, and lower legs; progress is slow and not life-threatening. Miyoshi myopathy, one of the distal muscular dystrophies, causes initial weakness in the calf muscles, and is caused by defects in the same gene responsible for one form of LGMD. Emery-Dreifuss muscular dystrophy Age at onset, childhood to early teens. Symptoms include weakness and wasting of shoulder, upper arm, and shin muscles; joint deformities are common; progress is slow; sudden death may occur from cardiac problems.Emedicine re EDMD Retrieved 30 July 2007. Facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy (FSHD) FSHD initially affects muscles of the face, shoulders, and upper arms with progressive weakness. Symptoms usually develop in the teenage years. Some affected individuals become severely disabled. The pattern of inheritance is autosomal dominant, but the underlying genetic defect is poorly understood. Most cases are associated with a deletion near the end of chromosome 4. Limb-girdle muscular dystrophy (LGMD) LGMD's all show a similar distribution of muscle weakness, affecting both upper arms and legs. Many forms of LGMD have been identified, showing different patterns of inheritance (autosomal recessive vs. autosomal dominant). In an autosomal recessive pattern of inheritance, an individual receives two copies of the defective gene, one from each parent. The recessive LGMDs are more frequent than the dominant forms, and usually have childhood or teenage onset. The dominant LGMDs usually show adult onset. Some of the recessive forms have been associated with defects in proteins that make up the dystrophin-glycoprotein complex. Death from LGMD is usually due to cardiopulmonary complications. Myotonic muscular dystrophy Myotonic MD's age at onset: 20 to 40 years Myotonic muscular dystrophy is the most common adult form of muscular dystrophy. It is marked by myotonia as well as muscle wasting and weakness. Myotonic dystrophy varies in severity and manifestations and affects many body systems in addition to skeletal muscles, including the heart, endocrine organs, eyes, and gastrointestinal tract. Myotonic dystrophy follows an autosomal dominant pattern of inheritance. Myotonic dystrophy results from the expansion of a short repeat in the DNA sequence (CTG in one gene or CCTG in another gene). In other words, the gene defect is an abnormally long repetition of a three- or four-letter "word" in the genome. While the exact mechanism of action is not known, this molecular change may interfere with the production of important muscle proteins. Oculopharyngeal muscular dystrophy Oculopharyngeal MD's age at onset: 40 to 70 years; symptoms affect muscles of eyelids, face, and throat followed by pelvic and shoulder muscle weakness, has been attributed to a short repeat expansion in the genome which regulates the translation of some genes into functional proteins. See also *Dysarthria *Genetic counseling: Classical Myotonic Dystrophy *Myotonic dystrophy *Peripheral neuropathy *Peripheral nerve disorders *Reflex neurovascular dystrophy References *Adler, S. N. (1973). The stigma of handicap and its unlearning: A social perspective on children with muscle disease and their families: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ahlstrom, G., & Sjoden, P.-O. (1996). Coping with illness-related problems and quality of life in adult individuals with muscular dystrophy: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 41(4) OCT 1996, 365-376. *Ahlstrom, G., & Wenneberg, S. (2002). Coping with illness-related problems in persons with progressive muscular disease: The Swedish version of the Ways of Coping Questionnaire: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 16(4) Dec 2002, 368-375. *Anderson, J. L., Head, S. I., & Morley, J. W. (2004). Long-term depression is reduced in cerebellar Purkinje cells of dystrophin-deficient mdx mice: Brain Research Vol 1019(1-2) Sep 2004, 289-292. *Anderson, S. W., Routh, D. K., & Ionasescu, V. V. (1988). Serial position memory of boys with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 30(3) Jun 1988, 328-333. *Angeard-Durand, N., Heron, D., Gargiulo, M., & Eymard, B. (2004). Myotonic dystrophy: Genetic and cognitive perspective: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 52(3) May 2004, 175-180. *Appleton, R. E., Bushby, K., Gardner-Medwin, D., Welch, J., & et al. (1991). Head circumference and intellectual performance of patients with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 33(10) Oct 1991, 884-890. *Bachmann, H., & et al. (1984). Ascertainment, genetic counseling and phenotype prevention in Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 36(9) Sep 1984, 537-544. *Bartalos, M. K. (1990). Muscular dystrophy: Assessing the impact of a diseased state: Loss, Grief & Care Vol 4(3-4) 1990, 63-73. *Bayrakal, S. (1975). A group experience with chronically disabled adolescents: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132(12) Dec 1975, 1291-1294. *Benedetti, S., Bertini, E., Iannaccone, S., Angelini, C., Trisciani, M., Toniolo, D., et al. (2005). Dominant LMNA mutations can cause combined muscular dystrophy and peripheral neuropathy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 76(7) Jul 2005, 1019-1021. *Bennett, D. S., & Brookoff, D. (2006). Complex Regional Pain Syndromes (Reflex Sympathetic Dystrophy and Causalgia) and Spinal Cord Stimulation: Pain Medicine Vol 7(Suppl 1) May 2006, S64-S96. *Benoff, K. R. (2002). Visual evoked potentials in duchenne muscular dystrophy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Benony, H. (1986). Psychopathological approach to adolescents with myopathy: Perspectives Psychiatriques Vol 25(2) 1986, 110-124. *Benony, H. (1990). Self-representation in myopathy: Bulletin de la Societe du Rorschach et des Methodes Projectives de Langue Francaise No 34 Jun 1990, 111-125. *Benony, H., Raphael, J.-C., Montoux, F., & Andronikof-Sanglade, A. (1996). A psychological approach to measuring quality of life in Duchenne de Boulogne muscular dystrophic patients under home ventilatory assistance: European Review of Applied Psychology/Revue Europeenne de Psychologie Appliquee Vol 46(2) 1996, 99-108. *Benson, B. A., & Hunter, B. (1987). Physical handicaps. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Berard, C., Payan, C., Fermanian, J., & Girardot, F. (2006). A motor function measurement scale for neuromuscular diseases--Description and validation study: Revue Neurologique Vol 162(4) Apr 2006, 485-493. *Bergia, B., Sybers, H. D., & Butler, I. J. (1986). Familial lethal cardiomyopathy with mental retardation and scapuloperoneal muscular dystrophy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 49(12) Dec 1986, 1423-1426. *Bernicot, J., Chaigneau, A., & Col, G. (1997). The expression of future time by patients suffering from Duchenne muscular dystrophy: A family case study: A N A E Approche Neuropsychologique des Apprentissages chez l'Enfant Vol 9(1)41 Mar 1997, 26-33. *Billard, C., Gillet, P., Barthez, M.-a., Hommet, C., & Bertrand, P. (1998). Reading ability and processing in Duchenne muscular dystrophy and spinal muscular atrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 40(1) Jan 1998, 12-20. *Bird, T. D., Follett, C., & Griep, E. (1983). Cognitive and personality function in myotonic muscular dystrophy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 46(11) Nov 1983, 971-980. *Biscoe, T. J., Caddy, K. W., Pallot, D. J., & Pehrson, U. M. (1975). Investigation of cranial and other nerves in the mouse with muscular dystrophy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 38(4) Apr 1975, 391-403. *Black, F. W. (1973). Intellectual ability as related to age and stage of disease in muscular dystrophy: A brief note: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 84(2) Jul 1973, 333-334. *Blake, H. (2000). Strain and psychological distress among informal supporters of reflex sympathetic dystrophy patients: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 22(18) Dec 2000, 827-832. *Blondis, T. A. (2004). Neurodevelopmental Motor Disorders: Cerebral Palsy and Neuromuscular Diseases. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Blubaugh, V. G. (1987). Self-concept in siblings of chronically ill children: Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boffi, P., Jarre, L., Pengo, A., & Ravazzani, R. (1994). Congenital muscular dystrophy: Clinical and evolutive aspects: Giornale di Neuropsichiatria dell'Eta Evolutiva Vol 14(3) Sep 1994, 151-159. *Bostrom, K., Ahlstrom, G., & Sunvisson, H. (2006). Being the Next of Kin of an Adult Person With Muscular Dystrophy: Clinical Nursing Research Vol 15(2) May 2006, 86-104. *Bothwell, J. E., Dooley, J. M., Gordon, K. E., MacAuley, A., Camfield, P. R., & MacSween, J. (2002). Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Parental perceptions: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 41(2) Mar 2002, 105-109. *Boucher, N. (2005). Siblings of children with a muscular dystrophy: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 53(4) Jun 2005, 186-190. *Bushby, K., Raybould, S., O'Donnell, S., & Steele, J. G. (2001). Social deprivation in Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Population based study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 323(7320) Nov 2001, 1035-1036. *Cakaloz, B., & Kurul, S. (2005). The Investigation of Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy Children's Family Functions and their Mothers' Depression and Anxiety Levels: Klinik Psikiyatri Dergisi Vol 8(1) 2005, 24-30. *Cameron, T. H. (1986). The effect of physostigmine on language processes in boys with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carlson, K. M., & Brumback, R. A. (1983). Psychological processes associated with premature death in Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Psychological Reports Vol 52(1) Feb 1983, 165-166. *Carsten, A. L. M., Lorenzoni, P. J., Scola, R. H., & Werneck, L. C. (2006). Emery-Dreifuss muscular dystrophy: Case report: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 64(2-A) Jun 2006, 314-317. *Chaichana, K. L., Buffington, A. L. H., Brandes, M., Edwin, D., & Lee, H. B. (2007). Treatment of Psychiatric Comorbidities in a Patient With Becker Muscular Dystrophy: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 48(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 167-169. *Chebel, S., Ben Hamda, K., Boughammoura, A., Frih Ayed, M., & Ben Farhat, M. H. (2005). Cardiac involvement in Steinert's myotonic dystrophy: Revue Neurologique Vol 161(10) Oct 2005, 932-939. *Chen, J.-Y., & Clark, M.-J. (2007). Family function in families of children with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Family & Community Health Vol 30(4) Oct-Dec 2007, 296-304. *Chiron, C., Pinton, F., Masure, M. C., Duvelleroy-Hommet, C., Leon, F., & Billard, C. (1999). Hemispheric specialization using SPECT and stimulation tasks in children with dysphasia and dystrophia: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 41(8) Aug 1999, 512-520. *Chu, K., Cho, J.-W., Song, E.-C., & Jeon, B. S. (2002). A Patient with Proximal Myotonic Myopathy and Parkinsonism: Canadian Journal of Neurological Sciences Vol 29(2) May 2002, 188-190. *Coccurello, R., Castellano, C., Paggi, P., Mele, A., & Oliverio, A. (2002). Genetically dystrophic mdx/mdx mice exhibit decreased response to nicotine in passive avoidance: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 13(9) Jul 2002, 1219-1222. *Colombo, G., Perini, G. I., Miotti, M. V., Armani, M., & et al. (1992). Cognitive and psychiatric evaluation of 40 patients with myotonic dystrophy: Italian Journal of Neurological Sciences Vol 13(1) Feb 1992, 53-58. *Coplan, P. M., Schmader, K., Nikas, A., Chan, I. S. F., Choo, P., Levin, M. J., et al. (2004). Development of a measure of the burden of pain due to herpes zoster and postherpetic neuralgia for prevention trials: Adaptation of the Brief Pain Inventory: The Journal of Pain Vol 5(6) Aug 2004, 344-356. *Cotton, S., Crowe, S. F., & Voudouris, N. (1998). Neuropsychological profile of Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy: Child Neuropsychology Vol 4(2) Aug 1998, 110-117. *Cotton, S., Voudouris, N. J., & Greenwood, K. M. (2001). Intelligence and Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Full-Scale, Verbal, and Performance intelligence quotients: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 43(7) Jul 2001, 497-501. *Cotton, S. M., Voudouris, N. J., & Greenwood, K. M. (2005). Association between intellectual functioning and age in children and young adults with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Further results from a meta-analysis: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 47(4) Apr 2005, 257-265. *Curfs, L. M., & Van Meel, J. M. (1980). Kinetic representation in a problem-solving task: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 35(1) Jan 1980, 3-21. *da Cunha Matta, A. P., & de Castro Diniz Gonsalves, M. (2007). Distrofia muscular congenita merosina-positiva: Achados de neuroimagem: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 65(1) Mar 2007, 167-169. *da Silva Pereira, C. C., Kiyomoto, B. H., Cardoso, R., & Oliveira, A. S. B. (2005). Distrofia muscular de Duchenne: Imunoexpressao da /a-distroglicana em musculatura esqueletica e performance cognitiva: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 63(4) Dec 2005, 984-989. *D'Amico, A., Tessa, A., Bruno, C., Petrini, S., Biancheri, R., Pane, M., et al. (2006). Expanding the clinical spectrum of POMT1 phenotype: Neurology Vol 66(10) May 2006, 1564-1567. *Davis, M. H. (1983). Empathic concern and the muscular dystrophy telethon: Empathy as a multidimensional construct: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 9(2) Jun 1983, 223-229. *Dawson, S., & Kristjanson, L. J. (2003). Mapping The Journey: Family Carers' Perceptions of Issues Related to End-Stage Care of Individuals with Muscular Dystrophy or Motor Neurone Disease: Journal of Palliative Care Vol 19(1) Spr 2003, 36-42. *de Mos, M., de Bruijn, A. G. J., Huygen, F. J. P. M., Dieleman, J. P., Stricker, B. H. C., & Sturkenboom, M. C. J. M. (2007). The incidence of complex regional pain syndrome: A population-based study: Pain Vol 129(1-2) May 2007, 12-20. *De Stefano, N., Dotti, M. T., Villanova, M., Scarano, G., & Federico, A. (1996). Merosin positive congenital muscular dystrophy with severe involvement of the central nervous system: Brain & Development Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 1996, 323-326. *Delaporte, C. (1998). Personality patterns in patients with myotonic dystrophy: Archives of Neurology Vol 55(5) May 1998, 635-640. *Della Coletta, M. V., Scola, R. H., Wiemes, G. R. M., Fonseca, C. N., Mader, M. J., Freund, A. A., et al. (2007). Potencial evocado cognitive (P300) e testagem neuropsicologica em pacientes com distrofia muscular de Duchenne: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 65(1) Mar 2007, 59-62. *Devier, D. J. (2006). Cognitive and neurometabolite profiles in adults with myotonic dystrophy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dorman, C., Hurley, A. D., & D'Avignon, J. (1988). Language and learning disorders of older boys with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 30(3) Jun 1988, 316-327. *Dubowitz, V. (1965). Intellectual impairment in muscular dystrophy: Archives of Diseases in Childhood 40(211) 1965, 296-301. *Edwards, R. H., & et al. (1984). Weight reduction in boys with muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 26(3) Jun 1984, 384-390. *Eickelberg, W., & et al. (1983). Effects of passive physical exercise on peripheral vision in muscular dystrophic children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 56(1) Feb 1983, 167-170. *Eickelberg, W. W., Less, M., & Engels, W. C. (1976). Respiratory, cardiac and learning changes in exercised muscular dystropic children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 43(1) Aug 1976, 66. *Elliger, T. J. (1994). Neurophysiology, intelligence and defect of the genotype--Duchenne muscular dystrophy. Carol Stream, IL: Quintessenz Verlags-GmbH. *Elliger, T. J., Dacheneder, W., & Schotensach, K. (1990). Language delay in children with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Italian Journal of Intellective Impairment Vol 3(2) Nov 1990, 175-178. *Elliott, T. R. (1994). A place for theory in the study of psychological adjustment among persons with neuromuscular disorders: A reply to Livneh and Antonak: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 9(5) 1994, 231-236. *Eng, G. D. (1989). Psychosocial issues in the treatment of children with muscular dystrophy. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press. *Ertekin, C., Yuceyar, N., Aydogdu, I., & Karasoy, H. (2001). Electrophysiological evaluation of oropharyngeal swallowing in myotonic dystrophy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 70(3) Mar 2001, 363-371. *Fabbro, F., Marini, A., Felisari, G., Comi, G. P., D'Angelo, M. G., Turconi, A. C., et al. (2007). Language disturbance in a group of participants sufferings from Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy: A pilot study: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 104(2) Apr 2007, 663-676. *Felisari, G., Boneschi, F. M., Bardoni, A., Sironi, M., Comi, G. P., Robotti, M., et al. (2000). Loss of Dp140 dystrophin isoform and intellectual impairment in Duchenne dystrophy: Neurology Vol 55(4) Aug 2000, 559-564. *Ferreira, L. G., Marie, S. K., Liu, E. C., Resende, M. B. D., Carvalho, M. S., Scaff, M., et al. (2005). Dystrophin-glycoproteins associated in congenital muscular dystrophy: Immunohistochemical analysis of 59 Brazilian cases: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 63(3-B) Sep 2005, 791-800. *Firth, M., Gardner-Medwin, D., Hosking, G., & Wilkinson, E. (1983). Interviews with parents of boys suffering from Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 25(4) Aug 1983, 466-471. *Fishman, S. M. (2006). The Role of the Pain Psychologist, Trigger Point Injections, Reflex Sympathetic Dystrophy: Journal of Pain & Palliative Care Pharmacotherapy Vol 20(4) 2006, 93-97. *Fitzpatrick, C., & Barry, C. (1986). Communication within families about Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 28(5) Oct 1986, 596-599. *Fitzpatrick, C., & Barry, C. (1990). Cultural differences in family communication about Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 32(11) Nov 1990, 967-973. *Fitzpatrick, C., Barry, C., & Garvey, C. (1986). Psychiatric disorder among boys with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 28(5) Oct 1986, 589-595. *Flynn, M. F., Lyman, R. D., & Prentice-Dunn, S. (1995). Protection motivation theory and adherence to medical treatment regimens for muscular dystrophy: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 14(1) Spr 1995, 61-75. *Franzese, A., Antonini, G., Iannelli, M., Leardi, M. G., & et al. (1991). Intellectual functions and personality in subjects with noncongenital myotonic muscular dystrophy: Psychological Reports Vol 68(3, Pt 1) Jun 1991, 723-732. *Freund, A. A., Scola, R. H., Arndt, R. C., Lorenzoni, P. J., Kay, C. K., & Werneck, L. C. (2007). Distrofia muscular de Duchenne e Becker: Abordagem molecular e imuno-histoquimica: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 65(1) Mar 2007, 73-76. *Frostholm, A., Baudry, M., & Bennett, W. F. (1981). Increased calcium accumulation by brain mitochondria in dystrophic mice: Brain Research Vol 210(1-2) Apr 1981, 437-440. *Frostholm, A., Bennett, W., & Lynch, G. (1983). A behavioral profile of two dystrophic mouse strains: Behavior Genetics Vol 13(3) May 1983, 225-238. *Frostholm, A. M. (1985). Behavioral and neurochemical correlates of murine muscular dystrophy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Funakoshi, M., Goto, K., & Arahata, K. (1998). Epilepsy and mental retardation in a subset of early onset 4q35-facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy: Neurology Vol 50(6) Jun 1998, 1791-1794. *Galletly, C. (1996). Subjective muscle weakness and hypotonia during clozapine treatment: Annals of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 8(4) Dec 1996, 189-192. *Gaul, C., Schmidt, T., Windisch, G., Wieser, T., Muller, T., Vielhaber, S., et al. (2006). Subtle cognitive dysfunction in adult onset myotonic dystrophy type 1 (DM1) and type 2 (DM2): Neurology Vol 67(2) Jul 2006, 350-352. *Gibson, B. E., Young, N. L., Upshur, R. E. G., & McKeever, P. (2007). Men on the margin: A Bourdieusian examination of living into adulthood with muscular dystrophy: Social Science & Medicine Vol 65(3) Aug 2007, 505-517. *Glaub, T., & Mechler, F. (1987). Intellectual function in muscular dystrophies: European Archives of Psychiatry & Neurological Sciences Vol 236(6) 1987, 379-382. *Glaub, T., & Szunyogh, T. (1987). Examinations of intelligence in patients with slow-progress muscle-dystrophy: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 44(4) 1987-1988, 283-290. *Granier, F., Girard, M., Schmitt, L., Arnal-Alcaras, F., & et al. (1986). Psychiatric manifestations of Steinert's disease: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 144(5) May 1986, 504-514. *Green, J. M., & Murton, F. E. (1996). Diagnosis of Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Parents' experiences and satisfaction: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 22(2) Mar 1996, 113-128. *Greenberg, S. M. (1976). The Shelly story, a case of metabolic dysfunction discovered in psychotherapy/counseling: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harbut, R. E., & Correll, G. E. (2002). Successful treatment of a nine-year case of complex regional pain syndrome type-I (reflex sympathetic dystrophy) with intravenous ketamine-infusion therapy in a warfarin-anticoagulated adult female patient: Pain Medicine Vol 3(2) Jun 2002, 147-155. *Hardy, P. A. (1988). Chronic pain and Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease: An international survey: The Pain Clinic Vol 2(3) 1988, 153-158. *Harper, D. C. (1983). Personality correlates and degree of impairment in male adolescents with progressive and nonprogressive physical disorders: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 39(6) Nov 1983, 859-867. *Hasdai, A., Jessel, A. S., & Weiss, P. L. (1998). Use of a computer simulator for training children with disabilities in the operation of a powered wheelchair: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 52(3) Mar 1998, 215-220. *Hausmanowa-Petrusewicz, I., Zaremba, J., Fidzianska, A., Zimowski, J., & et al. (1993). Interrelationship between gene, its product and phenotype in Duchenne and Becker muscular dystrophy: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 53(1) 1993, 297-303. *Headings, V. E. (1989). Functional and ethical characteristics of the relationship between genetic counselor and client: Loss, Grief & Care Vol 3(3-4) 1989, 47-57. *Hellenbroich, Y., Kaulich, M., Opitz, S., Schwinger, E., & Zuhlke, C. (2004). No association of the SCA1 (CAG)-sub-3-sub-1 allele with Huntington's disease, myotonic dystrophy type 1 and spinocerebellar ataxia type 3: Psychiatric Genetics Vol 14(2) Jun 2004, 61-63. *Heller, K. W., Dangel, H., & Sweatman, L. (1995). Systematic selection of adaptations for students with muscular dystrophy: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 7(3) Sep 1995, 253-265. *Hinton, V. J., De Vivo, D. C., Fee, R., Goldstein, E., & Stern, Y. (2004). Investigation of Poor Academic Achievement in Children with Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy: Learning Disabilities Research & Practice Vol 19(3) Aug 2004, 146-154. *Hinton, V. J., De Vivo, D. C., Nereo, N. E., Goldstein, E., & Stern, Y. (2000). Poor verbal working memory across intellectual level in boys with Duchenne dystrophy: Neurology Vol 54(11) Jun 2000, 2127-2132. *Hinton, V. J., De Vivo, D. C., Nereo, N. E., Goldstein, E., & Stern, Y. (2001). Selective deficits in verbal working memory associated with a known genetic etiology: The neuropsychological profile of Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society Vol 7(1) Jan 2001, 45-54. *Hinton, V. J., Fee, R. J., De Vivo, D. C., & Goldstein, E. (2007). Poor facial affect recognition among boys with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 37(10) Nov 2007, 1925-1933. *Hinton, V. J., & Goldstein, E. M. (2007). Duchenne muscular dystrophy. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Hinton, V. J., Nereo, N. E., Fee, R. J., & Cyrulnik, S. E. (2006). Social Behavior Problems in Boys with Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 27(6) Dec 2006, 470-476. *Hobson-Webb, L. D., & Caress, J. B. (2006). Facioscapulohumeral Muscular Dystrophy can be a Cause of Isolated Childhood Cognitive Dysfunction: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 21(3) Mar 2006, 252-253. *Huygen, P. L. M., Verhagen, W. I. M., & Noten, J. F. P. (1994). Auditory abnormalities, including "precocious presbyacusis," in myotonic dystrophy: Audiology Vol 33(2) Mar-Apr 1994, 73-84. *Ishikawa, Y., Okazaki, S., & Maekawa, H. (1999). Developing a discriminative response to verbal stimuli in a child with Werdnig-Hoffmann disease: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 36(4) Jan 1999, 71-78. *Iwai, K. (1996). The self-image of muscular dystrophy inpatients and the psychological effects of their disease: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 33(5) Mar 1996, 1-6. *Joyner, J. M., Grice, J. E., Hockings, G. I., Torpy, D. J., Crosbie, G. V., Walters, M. M., et al. (1998). Inhibition of Naloxone-Stimulated Adrenocorticotropin Release by Alprazolam in Myotonic Dystrophy Patients: Journal of Neuroendocrinology Vol 10(5) May 1998, 391-395. *Kalkman, J. S., Schillings, M. L., van der Werf, S. P., Padberg, G. W., Zwarts, M. J., van Engelen, B. G. M., et al. (2005). Experienced fatigue in facioscapulohumeral dystrophy, myotonic dystrophy, and HMSN-I: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 76(10) Oct 2005, 1406-1409. *Kalkman, J. S., Schillings, M. L., Zwarts, M. J., van Engelen, B. G. M., & Bleijenberg, G. (2007). Psychiatric disorders appear equally in patients with myotonic dystrophy, facioscapulohumeral dystrophy, and hereditary motor and sensory neuropathy type I: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 115(4) Apr 2007, 265-270. *Kaplan, D., & Mearig, J. S. (1977). A community support system for a family coping with chronic illness: Rehabilitation Literature Vol 38(3) Mar 1977, 79-82, 96. *Kaplan, L. C., Osborne, P., & Elias, E. (1986). The diagnosis of muscular dystrophy in patients referred for language delay: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 27(4) Jul 1986, 545-549. *Karagan, N. J. (1979). Intellectual functioning in Duchenne muscular dystrophy: A review: Psychological Bulletin Vol 86(2) Mar 1979, 250-259. *Karagan, N. J., & Zellweger, H. U. (1978). Early verbal disability in children with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 20(4) Aug 1978, 435-441. *Kawabe, K., Goto, K., Nishino, I., Angelini, C., & Hayashi, Y. K. (2004). Dysferlin mutation analysis in a group of Italian patients with limb-girdle muscular dystrophy and Miyoshi myopathy: European Journal of Neurology Vol 11(10) Oct 2004, 657-661. *Kennedy, R., & Kua-Walker, Y. A. (2006). Movement, Singing, and Instrument Playing Strategies for a Child with Myotonic Dystrophy: Music Therapy Perspectives Vol 24(1) 2006, 39-51. *Kinali, M., Manzur, A. Y., Mercuri, E., Gibson, B. E., Hartley, L., Simonds, A. K., et al. (2006). UK physicians' attitudes and practices in long-term non-invasive ventilation of Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy: Pediatric Rehabilitation Vol 9(4) Oct-Dec 2006, 351-364. *Komoto, J., Horikawa, R., Nakao, S., & Shibata, Y. (1986). Duchenne muscular dystrophy with autistic syndrome: A survey of 5 cases: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 27(3) 1986, 167-177. *Komoto, J., Usui, S., Otsuki, S., & Terao, A. (1984). Infantile autism and Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 14(2) Jun 1984, 191-195. *Kornfeld, M. S., & Siegel, I. M. (1979). Parental group therapy in the management of a fatal childhood disease: Health & Social Work Vol 4(3) Aug 1979, 99-118. *Krasnianski, M., Neudecker, S., & Deschauer, M. (2004). The limb-girdle muscular dystrophy type 21 - A new, clinically heterogeneous disease: Nervenheilkunde: Zeitschrift fur interdisziplinaere Fortbildung Vol 23(8) 2004, 438-441. *Kroksmark, A.-K., Ekstrom, A.-B., Bjorck, E., & Tulinius, M. (2005). Myotonic dystrophy: Muscle involvement in relation to disease type and size of expanded CTG-repeat sequence: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 47(7) Jul 2005, 478-485. *Krstic, N. (1984). Neuropsychologic evaluation of patients with progressive muscular dystrophy: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 16(2) 1984, 167-172. *Laberge, L., Begin, P., Montplaisir, J., & Mathieu, J. (2004). Sleep complaints in patients with myotonic dystrophy: Journal of Sleep Research Vol 13(1) 2004, 95-100. *Laberge, L., Gagnon, C., Jean, S., & Mathieu, J. (2005). Fatigue and daytime sleepiness rating scales in myotonic dystrophy: A study of reliability: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 76(10) Oct 2005, 1403-1405. *Latham, E. E., & Sollee, N. (1987). Developmental considerations in educational planning for boys with Duchenne muscular dystrophy. New York, NY, England: Praeger Publishers. *Livneh, H., & Antonak, R. F. (1994). Review of research on psychosocial adaptation to neuromuscular disorders: I. Cerebral palsy, muscular dystrophy, and Parkinson's disease: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 9(5) 1994, 201-230. *Lubowe, S. (1989). Suffering and its amelioration in the genetic disease muscular dystrophy: A comprehensive psychosocial view: Loss, Grief & Care Vol 3(3-4) 1989, 87-104. *Lue, Y.-J., Su, C.-Y., Yang, R.-C., Su, W.-L., Lu, Y.-M., Lin, R.-F., et al. (2006). Development and validation of a muscular dystrophy-specific functional rating scale: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 20(9) Sep 2006, 804-817. *Malloy, P., Mishra, S. K., & Adler, S. H. (1990). Neuropsychological deficits in myotonic muscular dystrophy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 53(11) Nov 1990, 1011-1013. *Marini, A., Lorusso, M. L., D'Angelo, M. G., Civati, F., Turconi, A. C., Fabbro, F., et al. (2007). Evaluation of narrative abilities in patients suffering from Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy: Brain and Language Vol 102(1) Jul 2007, 1-12. *Marsh, G. G. (1972). Impaired visual-motor ability of children with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 35(2) Oct 1972, 504-506. *Martinez-Rodriguez, J. E., Ling, L., Iranzo, A., Genis, D., Marti, M. J., Santamaria, J., et al. (2003). Decreased hypocretin-1 (Orexin-A) levels in the cerebrospinal fluid of patients with myotonic dystrophy and excessive daytime sleepiness: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 26(3) May 2003, 287-290. *Mathieu, J., Boivin, H., & Richards, C. L. (2003). Quantitative Motor Assessment in Myotonic Dystrophy: Canadian Journal of Neurological Sciences Vol 30(2) May 2003, 129-136. *Matsuzaka, T., Sakuragawa, N., Terasawa, K., & Kuwabara, H. (1986). Facioscapulohumeral dystrophy associated with mental retardation, hearing loss, and tortuosity of retinal arterioles: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 1(3) Jul 1986, 218-223. *Mearig, J. S. (1973). Some dynamics of personality development in boys suffering from muscular dystrophy: Rehabilitation Literature Vol 34(8) Aug 1973, 226-230. *Mearig, J. S. (1979). The assessment of intelligence in boys with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Rehabilitation Literature Vol 40(9) Sep 1979, 262-274. *Mehler, M. F. (2000). Brain dystrophin, neurogenetics and mental retardation: Brain Research Reviews Vol 32(1) Apr 2000, 277-307. *Mel'nichuk, P. V., Khokhlov, A. P., & Khailova, I. M. (1984). Pathogenesis of hyperkinesias in children: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 14(3) May-Jun 1984, 241-245. *Melo, M., Vieira, A. H., Passos-Bueno, M. R., & Zatz, M. (1993). Association of schizophrenia and Duchenne muscular dystrophy: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 162 May 1993, 711-712. *Meola, G., & Sansone, V. (2004). Treatment in myotonia and periodic paralysis: Revue Neurologique Vol 160(5,Pt 2) May 2004, 4S55-4S69. *Michal, V. (1972). The psychology of the child with progressive muscular dystrophy: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 68(4) Aug 1972, 226-230. *Mielke, R., Herholz, K., Fink, G., Ritter, D., & et al. (1993). Positron emission tomography in myotonic dystrophy: Psychiatry Research: Neuroimaging Vol 50(2) Jun 1993, 93-99. *Miller, J. R. (1990). Family response to Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Loss, Grief & Care Vol 4(3-4) 1990, 31-42. *Miller, J. R., Colbert, A. P., & Osberg, J. S. (1990). Ventilator dependency: Decision-making, daily functioning and quality of life for patients with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 32(12) Dec 1990, 1078-1086. *Miller, N. E. (1974). Applications of psychophysiological research: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 21(4) 1974, 137-141. *Miller, R. G., & Hoffman, E. P. (1994). Molecular diagnosis and modern management of Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Neurologic Clinics Vol 12(4) Nov 1994, 699-725. *Miura, M., & Agari, I. (2005). Social support and acceptance of the disease by parents of children who have progressive muscular dystrophy: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 76(1) Apr 2005, 18-25. *Miura, M., Miwa, M., Okuno, E., Seto, M., & Agari, I. (2002). The relationship between the acceptance of children's disease and/or death, mental health and social support in parents of children who have progressive muscular dystrophy: Japanese Journal of Counseling Science Vol 35(1) Feb 2002, 10-19. *Miura, M., Okuno, E., Seto, M., Tomita, T., & Agari, I. (1999). Psychological process of parents of children with progressive muscular dystrophy and factors influencing their acceptance of children's disease and/or death: Japanese Journal of Counseling Science Vol 32(1) Feb 1999, 43-54. *Miyamoto, T., Miyamoto, M., Suga, T., Aizawa, C., Takekawa, H., & Hirata, K. (2002). Methylphenidate hydrochloride for excessive daytime sleepiness in a patient with myotonic dystrophy: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 56(3) Jun 2002, 271-272. *Mladenovic, J., Pekmezovic, T., Todorovic, S., Rakocevic-Stojanovic, V., Savic, D., Romac, S., et al. (2006). Survival and mortality of myotonic dystrophy type 1 (Steinert's disease) in the population of Belgrade: European Journal of Neurology Vol 13(5) May 2006, 451-454. *Muller, T., & Deschauer, M. (2004). Oculopharyngeal muscular dystrophy: Nervenheilkunde: Zeitschrift fur interdisziplinaere Fortbildung Vol 23(8) 2004, 442-446. *Nakafuji, A., & Tsuji, K. (2001). Learning and transfer in two perceptual-motor skills in Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 93(2) Oct 2001, 339-352. *Nashef, L., Lake, D. B., & Schapira, A. H. V. (1997). Congenital muscular dystrophy with severe retrocollis and mental retardation: A report of two siblings: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 62(3) Mar 1997, 279-281. *Natterlund, B., Gunnarsson, L.-G., & Ahlstrom, G. (2000). Disability, coping and quality of life in individuals with muscular dystrophy: A prospective study over five years: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 22(17) Nov 2000, 776-785. *Natterlund, B., Sjoden, P.-O., & Ahlstrom, G. (2001). The illness experience of adult persons with muscular dystrophy: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 23(17) Nov 2001, 788-798. *Neel, A. T., Palmer, P. M., Sprouls, G., & Morrison, L. (2006). Tongue Strength and Speech Intelligibility in Oculopharyngeal Muscular Dystrophy: Journal of Medical Speech-Language Pathology Vol 14(4) Dec 2006, 273-277. *Nemarich, S. P. (1976). A study of selected variables in relation to accidents of muscular dystrophy children in special schools: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nereo, N. E. (2000). Three Wishes in children with and without Duchenne muscular dystrophy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nereo, N. E., Fee, R. J., & Hinton, V. J. (2003). Parental Stress in Mothers of Boys with Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 28(7) Oct 2003, 473-484. *Nereo, N. E., & Hinton, V. J. (2003). Three Wishes and psychological functioning in boys with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 24(2) Apr 2003, 96-103. *Nicholson, A., Rivlin, E., Sims, D. G., Chiswick, M. L., & et al. (1990). Developmental delay in congenital myotonic dystrophy after neonatal intensive care: Early Human Development Vol 22(2) May 1990, 99-103. *Ogasawara, A. (1988). Analysis of the intelligence of patients with Duchenne progressive muscular dystrophy using the Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children--Revised: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 25(4) Feb 1988, 13-19. *Ogasawara, A. (1989). Downward shift in IQ in persons with Duchenne muscular dystrophy compared to those with spinal muscular atrophy: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 93(5) Mar 1989, 544-547. *Ogasawara, A. (1989). Similarity of IQs of siblings with Duchenne progressive muscular dystrophy: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 93(5) Mar 1989, 548-550. *Ogasawara, A., Kohmura, K., Miyazaki, M., Ushida, Y., & et al. (1989). Analysis of self-consciousness using self-rating scales in children with Duchenne progressive muscular dystrophy and asthma: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 27(3) Dec 1989, 45-54. *Oliveri, M., Fierro, B., Lo Presti, R., Brighina, F., La Bua, V., & Caimi, G. (1999). P300 and respiratory findings in myotonic muscular dystrophy: Functional Neurology Vol 14(3) Jul-Sep 1999, 149-154. *Ono, J., & Fujita, K. (1992). Discrepancy in verbal and performance intellectual ability in children with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 30(2) Sep 1992, 45-53. *Palmer, B. W., Boone, K. B., Chang, L., Lee, A., & et al. (1994). Cognitive deficits and personality patterns in maternally versus paternally inherited myotonic dystrophy: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 16(5) Oct 1994, 784-795. *Parsons, E. P. (1992). Living with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Women's understandings of disability and risk: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Paterson, B. (2006). "Being the Next of Kin of an Adult Person With Muscular Dystrophy": Commentary by Paterson: Clinical Nursing Research Vol 15(2) May 2006, 105-106. *Perini, G. I., Menegazzo, E., Ermani, M., Zara, M., Gemma, A., Ferruzza, E., et al. (1999). Cognitive impairment and (CTG)n expansion in myotonic dystrophy patients: Biological Psychiatry Vol 46(3) Aug 1999, 425-431. *Perkins, F. M., Moxley, R. T., III, & Papciak, A. S. (1999). Pain in multiple sclerosis and the muscular dystrophies. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Perkus, B. L. (1998). A life-historical inquiry into two cases of reflex sympathetic dystrophy: A phenomenological case-research approach. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Price, D. D., Long, S., & Huitt, C. (1992). Sensory testing of pathophysiological mechanisms of pain in patients with reflex sympathetic dystrophy: Pain Vol 49(2) May 1992, 163-173. *Provine, R. R. (1983). Chicken muscular dystrophy: An inherited disorder of flight: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 16(1) Jan 1983, 23-27. *Quijano-Roy, S., Marti-Carrera, I., Makri, S., Mayer, M., Maugenre, S., Richard, P., et al. (2006). Brain MRI abnormalities in muscular dystrophy due to FKRP mutations: Brain & Development Vol 28(4) May 2006, 232-242. *Rabeharisoa, V. (2006). From representation to mediation: The shaping of collective mobilization on muscular dystrophy in France: Social Science & Medicine Vol 62(3) Feb 2006, 564-576. *Radford, L. M. (1990). Psychosocial needs assessment in chronic disease: Neuromuscular diseases as an exemplary case: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reed, U. C., Ferreira, L. G., Liu, E. C., Resende, M. B. D., Carvalho, M. S., Marie, S. K., et al. (2005). Ullrich congenital muscular dystrophy and Bethlem myopathy: Clinical and genetic heterogeneity: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 63(3-B) Sep 2005, 785-790. *Reed, U. C., Tsanaclis, A. M. C., Vainzof, M., Marie, S. K., Carvalho, M. S., Roizenblatt, J., et al. (1999). Merosin-positive congenital muscular dystrophy in two siblings with cataract and slight mental retardation: Brain & Development Vol 21(4) Jun 1999, 274-278. *Reinders, M. F., Geertzen, J. H. B., & Dijkstra, P. U. (2002). Complex regional pain syndrome type I: Use of the International Association for the Study of Pain diagnostic criteria defined in 1994: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 2002, 207-215. *Renwick, R. M., & Reid, D. T. (1992). Life satisfaction of parents of adolescents with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Validation of a new instrument: Occupational Therapy Journal of Research Vol 12(5) Sep-Oct 1992, 296-312. *Roses, A. D. (1994). Hereditary components in the neurodegenerative diseases: Alzheimer's disease and myotonic dystrophy: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 15(2) Mar-Apr 1994, 243-245. *Ross, C. A., McInnis, M. G., Margolis, R. L., & Li, S.-h. (1993). Genes with triplet repeats: Candidate mediators of neuropsychiatric disorders: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 16(7)181 Jul 1993, 254-260. *Russman, B. S. (1990). Rehabilitation of the pediatric patient with a neuromuscular disease: Neurologic Clinics Vol 8(3) Aug 1990, 727-740. *Saito, Y., Miyashita, S., Yokoyama, A., Komaki, H., Seki, A., Maegaki, Y., et al. (2007). Facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy with severe mental retardation and epilepsy: Brain & Development Vol 29(4) May 2007, 231-233. *Sameshima, M., Yamashita, T., & Suzuki, Y. (1987). Analysis of motor control and kinesthetic perception in patients with progressive muscular dystrophy: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 58(3) Aug 1987, 174-180. *Sandbank, U. (1965). Infantile neuroaxonal dystrophy: Archives of Neurology 12(2) 1965, 155-159. *Sansone, V., Gandossini, S., Cotelli, M., Calabria, M., Zanetti, O., & Meola, G. (2007). Cognitive impairment in adult myotonic dystrophies: A longitudinal study: Neurological Sciences Vol 28(1) Mar 2007, 9-15. *Satz, J. S. (2007). Dystroglycan in central nervous system development and disease. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Savage, R. D., & Adams, M. (1979). Cognitive functioning and neurological deficit: Duchenne muscular dystrophy and cerebral palsy: Australian Psychologist Vol 14(1) Mar 1979, 59-75. *Savic, D., Keckarevic, D., Brankovic-Sreckovic, V., Apostolski, S., Todorovic, S., & Romac, S. (2006). Atypical myopathy in a young girl with 91 CTG repeats in DM1 locus and a positive DM1 family history: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 116(12) Dec 2006, 1509-1518. *Schkade, J. K., Feibelman, A., & Cook, J. D. (1987). Occupational potential in a population with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Occupational Therapy Journal of Research Vol 7(5) Sep-Oct 1987, 289-300. *Schorer, C. E. (1964). Muscular dystrophy and the mind: Psychosomatic Medicine 26(1) 1964, 5-13. *Segal, R. (2005). Occupations and Identity in the Life of a Primary Caregiving Father: Journal of Occupational Science Vol 12(2) Jul 2005, 82-90. *Seven, M., Ozkilic, A., & Yuksel, A. (2002). Dysmorphic face in two sibling with infantile neuroaxonal dystrophy: Genetic Counseling Vol 13(4) 2002, 465-473. *Shimmoto, M., Oshima, A., Yang, R.-c., Sakuraba, H., & et al. (1990). Atypical X-linked muscular dystrophy with mental retardation: Analysis of a large deletion at the proximal region of dystrophin gene: Brain Dysfunction Vol 3(1-2) Jan-Feb 1990, 72-79. *Simakajornboon, N., & Beckerman, R. (2001). Sleep disorders and neuromuscular diseases. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Sirotkin-Roses, M. (1990). Psychosocial issues and case management in myotonic muscular dystrophy: Loss, Grief & Care Vol 4(3-4) 1990, 43-61. *Smith, C. D., Trevathan, E. R., Zhang, M., Andersen, A. H., & Avison, M. J. (1999). Functional magnetic resonance imaging evidence for task-specific activation of developmentally abnormal visual association cortex: Annals of Neurology Vol 45(4) Apr 1999, 515-518. *Smith, R. A., Sibert, J. R., & Harper, P. S. (1990). Early development of boys with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 32(6) Jun 1990, 519-527. *Sollee, N. D., Latham, E. E., Kindlon, D. J., & Bresnan, M. J. (1985). Neuropsychological impairment in Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 7(5) Oct 1985, 486-496. *Solow, R. A. (1965). Psychological aspects of muscular dystrophy: Exceptional Children 32(2) 1965, 99-103. *Spiro, A. J. (1987). Muscular dystrophy. New York, NY: Human Sciences Press. *Stein, M. T., Pachter, L., Schwartz, L., & Taras, H. (2004). Disruptive Classroom Behavior in an Amish School-Age Child with Muscular Dystrophy: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 25(4) Aug 2004, 280-284. *Stein, M. T., Pachter, L. M., Swartz, L., & Taras, H. (2004). Disruptive Classroom Behavior in an Amish School-Age Child with Muscular Dystrophy: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 25(5S) Oct 2004, S102-S106. *Stuss, D. T., Kates, M. H., Poirier, C. A., Hylton, D., & et al. (1987). Evaluation of information-processing speed and neuropsychological functioning in patients with myotonic dystrophy: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 9(2) Apr 1987, 131-146. *Suresh, S., Wales, P., Dakin, C., Harris, M.-A., & Cooper, D. M. (2005). Sleep-related breathing disorder in Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Disease spectrum in the paediatric population: Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 41(9-10) Sep 2005, 500-503. *Suzuki, K. (1995). The psychological world of patients with Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy: Attitude toward the illness and death: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 36(4) Jul-Aug 1995, 271-284. *Suzuki, K. (1999). Psychological states of parents with sons who have duchenne muscular dystrophy: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 40(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 345-357. *Taft, L. T. (1973). The care and management of the child with muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 15(4) Aug 1973, 510-518. *Thomas, A., & et al. (1985). The health and social needs of physically handicapped young adults: Are they being met by the statutory services? : Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 27(4, Suppl 50) Aug 1985, 20. *Thompson, R. J., Zeman, J. L., Fanurik, D., & Sirotkin-Roses, M. (1992). The role of parent stress and coping and family functioning in parent and child adjustment to Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 48(1) Jan 1992, 11-19. *Thong, M.-K., Bazlin, R. I. R., & Wong, K.-T. (2005). Diagnosis and management of Duchenne muscular dystrophy in a developing country over a 10-year period: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 47(7) Jul 2005, 474-477. *Topaloglu, H., Brockington, M., Yuva, Y., Talim, B., Haliloglu, G., Blake, D., et al. (2003). FKRP gene mutations cause congenital muscular dystrophy, mental retardation, and cerebellar cysts: Neurology Vol 60(6) Mar 2003, 988-992. *Trifiletti, R. R., Falsaperla, R., Fiumara, A., Parano, E., & et al. (1994). Mental retardation in muscular dystrophy: A study from Catania, Italy, with a review of the literature: Developmental Brain Dysfunction Vol 7(4-5) Jul-Oct 1994, 183-191. *Tsao, C.-Y., & Mendell, J. R. (2006). Coexisting Muscular Dystrophies and Epilepsy in Children: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 21(2) Feb 2006, 148-150. *Turner-Stokes, L. (2002). Reflex sympathetic dystrophy: A complex regional pain syndrome: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 24(18) Dec 2002, 939-947. *Ueno, H. (1976). A study on aspects of change (including developmental aspects) of disease image in children with medical problems: Examination into the problem as to how these children are concerned with their disease: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 35(1-4) 1976, 43-49. *Vaillend, C., & Billard, J.-M. (2002). Facilitated CA1 Hippocampal Synaptic Plasticity in Dystrophin-Deficient Mice: Role for GABA-sub(A) Receptors? : Hippocampus Vol 12(6) 2002, 713-717. *Vaillend, C., Rendon, A., Misslin, R., & Ungerer, A. (1995). Influence of dystrophin-gene mutation on mdx mouse behavior: I. Retention deficits at long delays in spontaneous alternation and bar-pressing tasks: Behavior Genetics Vol 25(6) Nov 1995, 569-579. *van der Werf, S., Kalkman, J., Bleijenberg, G., van Engelen, B., Schillings, M., & Zwarts, M. (2003). The relation between daytime sleepiness, fatigue, and reduced motivation in patients with adult onset myotonic dystrophy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 74(1) Jan 2003, 138-139. *Warschausky, S., Kewman, D. G., Bradley, A., & Dixon, P. (2003). Pediatric Neurological Conditions: Brain and Spinal Cord Injury, and Muscular Dystrophy. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Watanabe, S., & Narita, S. (2002). Computer use for the enhancement of self-efficacy of a student with progressive muscular dystrophy: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 39(4) Jan 2002, 21-31. *Webb, C. L. (2005). Parents' perspectives on coping with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 31(4) Jul 2005, 385-396. *Whelan, T. B. (1984). Neuropsychological investigation of Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Whelan, T. B. (1987). Neuropsychological performance of children with Duchenne muscular dystrophy and spinal muscle atrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 29(2) Apr 1987, 212-220. *Wibawa, T., Takeshima, Y., Mitsuyoshi, I., Wada, H., Surono, A., Nakamura, H., et al. (2000). Complete skipping of exon 66 due to novel mutations of the dystrophin gene was identified in two Japanese families of Duchenne muscular dystrophy with severe mental retardation: Brain & Development Vol 22(2) Mar 2000, 107-112. *Wicksell, R. K., Kihlgren, M., Melin, L., & Eeg-Olofsson, O. (2004). Specific cognitive deficits are common in children with Duchenne muscular dystrophy: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 46(3) Mar 2004, 154-159. *Wieser, T., & Muller, T. (2004). Myotonic dystrophy type 2/proximal myotonic myopathy: Nervenheilkunde: Zeitschrift fur interdisziplinaere Fortbildung Vol 23(8) 2004, 447-453. *Wigg, C. M. D., & Duro, L. A. A. (1999). The Kohs' Blocks Test as an important instrument to investigate the visuo-spatial impairments in myotonic dystrophy: Part I: Quantitative and qualitative analysis: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 57(3) Sep 1999, 547-555. *Wilson, B. A., Balleny, H., Patterson, K., & Hodges, J. R. (1999). Myotonic dystrophy and progressive cognitive decline: A common condition or two separate problems? : Cortex Vol 35(1) Feb 1999, 113-121. *Winblad, S., Hellstrom, P., Lindberg, C., & Hansen, S. (2006). Facial emotion recognition in myotonic dystrophy type 1 correlates with CTG repeat expansion: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 77(2) Feb 2006, 219-223. *Witte, R. A. (1984). One world/separate worlds: The psychosocial impact of a progressive physical handicap and terminal illness (Duchenne muscular dystrophy) on adolescents and their families: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Witte, R. A. (1985). The psychosocial impact of a progressive physical handicap and terminal illness (Duchenne muscular dystrophy) on adolescents and their families: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 58(2) Jun 1985, 179-187. *Wolf, D. V., & Wagner, K. D. (1993). Tardive dyskinesia, tardive dystonia, and tardive Tourette's syndrome in children and adolescents: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 3(4) Win 1993, 175-198. *Wood, G. C., Bentall, R. P., Gopfert, M., Dewey, M. E., & et al. (1994). The differential response of chronic fatigue, neurotic and muscular dystrophy patients to experimental psychological stress: Psychological Medicine Vol 24(2) May 1994, 357-364. *Worden, D. K. (1961). The intelligence of boys with muscular dystrophy: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 25(4) Aug 1961, 369. *Wrightman, S. (1984). Case report: Integrating a handicapped child into a day care setting: Individual Psychology: Journal of Adlerian Theory, Research & Practice Vol 40(4) Dec 1984, 497-502. *Wu, J. Y., Kuban, K. C. K., Allred, E., Shapiro, F., & Darras, B. T. (2005). Association of Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy With Autism Spectrum Disorder: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 20(10) Oct 2005, 790-795. *Yamashita, T., & Masuyama, E. (1984). Analysis of tracking behavior in patients with muscular dystrophy: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 55(2) Jun 1984, 102-108. *Zanoteli, E., Rocha, J. C. C., Narumia, L. K., Fireman, M. A. T., Moura, L. S., Oliveira, A. S. B., et al. (2002). Fukuyama-type congenital muscular dystrophy: A case report in the Japanese population living in Brazil: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 106(2) Aug 2002, 117-121. *Zebracki, K. (2006). Pain, activity limitations, and health-related quality of life in children and adolescents with Duchenne or Becker muscular dystrophy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Zeidenberg, P., Smith, R., Greene, L., & Malitz, S. (1976). Psychotic depression in a patient with progressive muscular dystrophy: Treatment with multiple monitored electroconvulsive therapy: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 37(1) Jan 1976, 21-23. *Ziegler, R. S. (1995). Neuropsychological functioning in Duchenne muscular dystrophy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Zwaigenbaum, L., & Tarnopolsky, M. (2003). Two children with muscular dystrophies ascertained due to referral for diagnosis of autism: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 33(2) Apr 2003, 193-199. External links * *Dystrophy.com - Extensive information about Muscular Dystrophy - includes symtoms, treatments, diagnosis information and an extensive list of international organizations *Muscular Dystrophy Association *National Institute of Neurological Disoders and Stroke * * *AT Wiki on Assistivetech.net *Rehabilitation Engineering Research Center on Wheeled Mobility *International Ventilator Users Network *Muscular Dystrophy Campaign *Muscular Dystrophy Association Europe A European fundraiser. *Rehabilitation Engineering Research Center on Workplace Accommodations *The Cooperative International Neuromuscular Research Group *[http://www.mda.org/publications/ Quest Official magazine of the Muscular Dystrophy Association] *USA Today - Diseases and Conditions Muscular Dystrophy *Creatine helps people with muscular dystrophy? *Myotonic Dystrophy Foundation Working for a cure. *Muscular Dystrophy Association of Singapore * Category:Muscular disorders Category:Neuromuscular disorders Category:Genetic disorders Category:Disability Category:Neurology